Miniature vehicle enthusiasts have been and are confronted with having to utilize specific wheel arrangements for each type of miniature vehicle they own. Also, these enthusiasts have to have specific wheel and tire combinations for each type of application for which the vehicle is being used. Typically, a wheel arrangement that fits on an axle assembly from one manufacturer of miniature vehicles does not fit on the axle assembly of another manufacturer. Conventional wheel assemblies cannot be used with foam or rubber tires and are not adaptable for receiving tires of different widths and types for use on different surfaces etc.